Klaine  Born This Way Night
by CandiceL
Summary: Klaine - Kurt and Blaine LOVE              The night after New Directions performed 'Born This Way' by Lady Gaga, Kurt is at home when his newly made boyfriend, Blaine, comes over. Kurt is happy he did, because he has a surprise for Blaine.


Klaine ~~~ Kurt and Blaine LOVE

Born This Way Night

There was a knock on the door. Kurt opened it and smiled at the face he saw waiting patiently. "Blaine."

Blaine was also smiling. A smile he only reserved for Kurt. "Hey."

"I'm glad you came over." Kurt said as he motioned for Blaine to come in.

They walked into the living room. Kurt paused and turned around when he didn't hear Blaine say anything. "What?"

Blaine's smile grew wider. "Well I have to say I like the new look."

Kurt's eyes widened and then shot up to look at his own hair, which was spiked up, very different than the usual. "Oh yeah…" He gave Blaine an embarrassed smile. "We performed 'Born This Way' and… I wanted to try something fresh!"

Blaine slightly bit his bottom lip. "I like it. It…. suites you."

Kurt laughed.

Blaine joined in.

"Well." Kurt raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I wanted to show you something."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Well the hair wasn't the only cool thing about my costume today." He started to slowly unbutton his plaid sweater.

Blaine looked at his fingers as they move to each button. A part of him couldn't help but think about how Kurt was undressing in front of him.

Kurt paused after finishing the last button; he still didn't open the sweater.

Blaine moved his gaze to Kurt's face and raised an eyebrow.

"We had to make a t-shirt that stated the thing that makes us different, but we were born that way so we learn to embraces it."

"Ok…?" Blaine said still with an eyebrow raised.

Kurt popped opened the sweater. It read: [LIKES BOYS]

Blaine's face cracked into a huge grin and then he began to laugh.

Kurt also smiled. "Like it?"

"Love it! Perfect choice of words."

Kurt did a sexy pose and said, "I know."

Blaine laughed again. "Still don't have those sexy poses down yet."

Kurt blushed and pouted.

"Aww. Hey I think you're adorable with your non-sexy faces."

"Great. My boyfriend thinks my face isn't sexy." He said folding his arms and looking away.

Blaine took a step closer and was now an inch away from him. He put his arms around Kurt's lower back and pulled him in. "Hey. Trust me. I think you're sexy."

Kurt looked into his sincere eyes.

"Fine." Kurt said stiffly.

Blaine smiled. There was a pause as they just stood there together. Blaine couldn't help move his gaze to Kurt's lips.

"Oh! And I have something for you!" Kurt said suddenly removing himself from Blaine's arms.

"You do?" Blaine said in a playful voice.

"I do!" Kurt said in his even more playful voice. He went into his school bag and said, "Iiiiiiiiiiii maaaade yyyooooouuuu aaaaaaa…" he turned around. "T-shirt too!"

Blaine's eyes popped open as he saw the t-shirt. He bit his lip and then began to laugh.

"Do you like?" Kurt asked impatiently. He walked back to where he stood right in front of Blaine.

"I love." Blaine said taking it from him. It read: [LIKES KURT] "It's perfect! I can't wait to wear it."

Kurt smiled. Then he took a step back and sat on the arm of the sofa. He looked up at Blaine who was still looking at the shirt.

Blaine sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled not taking his eyes away from the shirt. "It was only one day… not even a full day… and I already missed you."

Kurt froze.

"But I'm so happy that you got to go back to Mckinley. I know you really wanted to." He looked up at Kurt.

Kurt was staring at him. He didn't know what to say.

Blaine chuckled. "Don't get mad at me if I start getting a little selfish during the weekends with you."

Kurt smiled and broke his gaze for the first time in several minutes. Then he looked back at Blaine. "Never."

Blaine once again took the needed step forward to bring them closer together.

Kurt looked up at him now that he was less than an inch away. His heart beat fast as if it hoped for something.

Blaine once again looked at Kurt's lips. He leaned in and kissed him. The kiss began very soft and sweet. After a second Blaine pulled back but only to return and kiss him again.

Kurt gave himself completely into the kiss and raised one hand to cup Blaine's face.

Blaine had one hand at the small of Kurt's back and the other at the nape of his neck.

They began to pant as their lips separated and reunited over and over.

Blaine pulled away and opened his eyes.

Kurt dazedly opened his as well.

Blaine did not remove his gaze as a hand slowly made its way to the bottom of Kurt's shirt.

Kurt closed his eyes again.

Blaine's lips began to trace Kurt's collar bone and his hand began to travel under his shirt...

"OH! SORRY!" Finn yelled as he walked into the living room. "UHHHH…. UMMMM…."

Kurt and Blaine looked up at him and then froze.

"YEAH…. UHHH SORRY! AGAIN…. I'LL…. JUST…." Finn slowly walked out of the room backwards. Then they heard as he ran up the stairs. "SORRY!" They heard him say from upstairs before he slammed his door shut.

Kurt and Blaine looked back at each other. After a moment they began to laugh.

"I guess he knows we're together." Kurt said still laughing.

"Yes I'm sure."

"I bet that is the first time he's ever seen any boy on boy action." Kurt said with a smirk.

Blaine buried his face in one of his hands. He was clearly embarrassed. "I should go." He stood up straight.

"Wait!" Kurt said grabbing his arm.

Blaine looked at him and smiled. "No… I should really get going, before your dad walks in on us. He may be the coolest dad in the world when it comes to this stuff but I still don't think he'll appreciate having a front row seat."

Kurt chuckled. "Yeah."

Blaine bent down to pick up the t-shirt he must have dropped during their exertion. He flung it over his shoulder.

They walked to the front door.

"Thanks for coming over." Kurt said wishing he wasn't leaving already.

"Of course." He said with a smile. "Thanks for the shirt."

"Of course." He gave a tiny bow.

They both laughed.

Blaine reached out a hand and cupped Kurt's face. His thumb rubbed softly against his cheek. He then gave him a kiss on the forehead letting his lips linger there. He stood back. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Kurt breathed in and nodded. "Yes." He couldn't hide his pleasure.

Blaine gave one last nod and walked to his car.

As he drove home he looked at the t-shirt in the seat next to him. He did love it, but….. It wasn't quite right.

Kurt never knew a few days later Blaine had a new shirt made. It read:

[LOVES KURT]


End file.
